


[Podfic] Sway

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clothed Sex, Community: podfic_bingo, Confessions, Cover Art, Frottage, M/M, Pan-Fandom Frottage Fest, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Repods Welcome, Shame, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>bros grinding in a bunk</em>
</p><p>(Podfic of 'Sway' by la_dissonance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sway

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551989) by [la_dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_dissonance/pseuds/la_dissonance). 



> This fills (or attempts to, anyway >.>) my [](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**podfic_bingo** squares "Read with Silence" and "Incorporate Verbal Effects".
> 
> Also [at my journal on DW](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/49011.html).

**Title:** [Sway](http://archiveofourown.org/works/551989)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/la_dissonance/profile)[**la_dissonance**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/la_dissonance/)  
 **Length:** 0:13:00  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Pairing(s):** Gerard/Mikey  
 **Warning(s):** (highlight to reveal)  incest  


**Download links (right-click to save):**  
[mp3 (12.4MB)](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/bandom/%5BBandom%5D%20Sway.mp3) | [m4b (6.6MB)](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/bandom/la_dissonance%20%28author%29%3B%20sylvaine%20%28reader%29%20-%20%5BBandom%5D%20Sway.m4b)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!):  
  



End file.
